A dye sublimation printer, which performs printing by feeding a substrate, having a receptive layer on both sides, from a roll of the substrate, and transferring a dye or a pigment onto the substrate by heating a thermal head, is known as a printer for performing duplex printing.
In such a dye sublimation printer, a roll of substrate is held in a holding section; the holding section is rotated to reverse the substrate, which is fed from the roll of substrate, so as to perform duplex printing. The substrate after printing is cut to obtain a printed sheet-like substrate.